


Royals

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cute, Explicit Language, Jealous Nikki Sixx, M/M, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy's hiding a secret from the rest of the band. He hoped it would never come out, but somehow, it did.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Flashbulbs were going off, making the boys see spots. There were water bottles on the table in front of them, but Tommy and Vince had a couple bottles of Jack they had snuck in, and of course, Mick’s “water” wasn’t water at all. Shout at the Devil shit was everywhere. Nikki never believed in a million years that they would get this big this fast. He honestly thought with how few people cared for Too Fast for Love, they would never make it this far. But here they were, a full on press conference.

“What gave you guys the idea for Shout at the Devil?” One reporter asked.

“Well, we figured Shout With the Devil would be a little too satanic,” Vince laughed into his microphone. Tommy gave him a high five while Mick took a drink from his bottle.

“Aren’t you afraid that the long haired, heavy metal scene will die out?” Another reporter asked.

“As long as there are horny, angry teenagers, heavy metal will survive,” Nikki commented with a wink, not that anyone could really see it behind the curtain of hair he liked to hide behind. With his comment, he ran a hand on Tommy’s thigh, making the younger man blush. He tried to cover it up by getting his own drink. Not that it really mattered. His body was covered with hickies from the other man, which was going to be hard to cover when he changed into his stage clothes.

“What does the queen think of this...career path you have chosen?” A third reporter asked. No one seemed to notice the way that Tommy stiffened. Vince and Nikki both laughed.

“We’re not English man,” Nikki laughed. “I don’t think the fucking queen is gonna care about four assholes from L.A.”

“Let me rephrase the question,” The reporter turned to look at Tommy. “Tommy, what does the queen think about your new life.” Mick, Vince, and Nikki all turned to look at Tommy, who was staring at the reporter.

“T? What’s he talking about?” Vince asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**1981**

**Los Angeles, California**

“Hey kid,” Tommy was leaning against the door frame. “When you leaving?”

“Couple hours,” Athena told him, not looking up from her magazine. “But I’ll be back before you know it. Can’t get rid of me for that long.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about you coming back. You’re a pain that won’t go away,” Tommy laughed. Athena flipped him off without looking up from her magazine. “You sure you wanna spend the whole summer with mom?”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun,” She told him. “Just stay out of my closet while I’m gone.”

“But your clothes look so much better on me,” Tommy laughed. Athena lowered her magazine to glare at her brother.

“Did you want something?” She asked. “Or are you just trying to get the last few minutes of annoyance in?”

“Just saying bye and reminding you to bring me back a shot glass,” Tommy shrugged. Athena sighed.

“It’s just the summer, and you have the whole Strip to get in trouble on,” She told him. “You know, mom extended the invitation to both of us?”

“Yeah, and listen to everyone talk about my long hair and my tattoo? No thanks,” Tommy shook his head. “Listen, I’m gonna bail before dad gets here to get you. He asks where I am…”

“I don’t know where you went and when you’re going to be back. I know, I know,” Athena shook her head. “You’re eighteen Tommy. I shouldn’t have to be lying about where you’re going anymore.”

“Yeah but it’s dad,” Tommy sighed. “And technically it's a school night.”

“Everyone knows you haven’t stepped foot into Royal Oak in months now,” Athena told him.

“Yeah, well, dad hasn’t said anything and I want to keep it that way,” Tommy sighed. “Well, I’m out. Have a nice trip…”

“See you next fall,” She smirked at him. Tommy gave her a little wave before grabbing his jacket and drumsticks and heading out into the night, hoping that he could avoid another awkward conversation with his dad.

****

Tommy had gone to a few shows. He had started out at a Rock Candy show, moving next to Vendetta, and finally ending up at London. And fuck, was London so good. Tommy had spent most of the night staring at the bassist, with that large black hair and that smirk that just made Tommy melt. And how cool he looked after he got into a fight with the other band members.

Fucking Nikki Sixx. He was never going to meet the bassist, so why get hung up on someone like that.

Tommy stopped outside a music store down the street from the clubs. Every day for the past six months, he had stood outside this store, staring at that very drumset in that very window. He was sure that if he told his mom he wanted it, she would get it for him, but he wasn’t about to ask. He wanted to get this on his own, without his parents help. His dad had got him his first one, the one he used today, when they first moved into the house that they currently lived in, put he wanted to prove to everyone that he could do things without his parents.

He was so lost in his thoughts as he stared at the drums that he didn’t notice someone coming up by him.

“That’s a beauty,” A voice said, making Tommy jump. He turned to see a mop of thick, black hair, and that was about it. Because the hair was hiding the eyes of the talker. But Tommy knew who it was.

This was Nikki Fucking Sixx.

“Would be hard to smuggle out in a guitar case though,” Nikki continued. Tommy just kept staring at him. “You okay there?”

“Uh, I, uh, I have your poster on my wall!” Tommy blurted out, mentally kicking himself. Nikki chuckled and glanced down at the leopard print pants Tommy was wearing, where he had a pair of sticks sticking out of the waistband.

“You carry those with you everywhere?” Nikki asked. Tommy looked down and pulled out the sticks, twirling one of them briefly.

“Never know when it’s time to rock,” Tommy smiled at him. Nikki stood there a moment, sizing him up, before he nodded.

“Come on,” He nodded for Tommy to follow him as he went to the front door of the store and unlocked it.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.

“It’s cool. I stay here a lot,” Nikki told him. “I give the owner his 3 b’s, and he lets me stay here, gives me records, and let’s me try out instruments.”

“The three b’s?” Tommy asked.

“Babes, booze, and blow,” Nikki told him. He stuck a few sheets of paper onto a receipt spike. He headed to an office and left a baggie and a couple bottles from the bag he had on his back. He grabbed a stack of records from the desk and headed back out to where Tommy was still standing in the middle of the room like a deer in the headlights. “So, you got a name? Or am I just going to be giving you nicknames all night?”

“Uh, I’m Tommy,” Tommy told him. “Tommy Lee.”

“Well, since you got my poster on your wall, I’m assuming you know who I am?” Nikki asked, sitting on the sales counter to look through the records he had been left. Some of them he would sale, some he would end up keeping.

“You’re Nikki Sixx!” Tommy all but squealed. Nikki’s lips curled into a smile as he laid the records on the counter and hopped off. He made his way over to Tommy.

“Might wanna take the poster down,” He told him. “London’s dead. At least, with me in it. But I’ve got a plan for a new band.” He smirked at the drummer. “Why don’t you show me what you can do and we’ll talk some more about that?”

“Do?” Tommy asked.

“Drums.” Nikki nodded to the set Tommy had just been admiring.

“Oh, yeah,” Tommy nodded and took a seat behind the kit while Nikki leaned up against the wall. Tommy took a deep breath before beating out a pattern on the drums. He glanced over at Nikki, who just kept watching him. When Nikki didn’t tell him to stop, Tommy started in on some different drum solos and such he had heard, or performed in the past. When he figured that he had done enough, he ended the performance with a loud cymbal crash. He looked over at Nikki, who had his hair pushed back so Tommy could actually see his eyes.

“Well, that was a lot better than what I was expecting,” Nikki chuckled. “How old are you anyway?”

“Eighteen,” Tommy told him. “I’ll be nineteen in a few months.”

“Do anything?” Nikki asked. “I think I’ve seen you around the strip before.”

“My buddy Greg and I were in Suite 19 for awhile. Third guy wanted to go out on his own and Greg and I are trying to find a band,” Tommy explained.

“What’s he do?” Nikki asked.

“Greg’s a singer. And he plays guitar. He’s pretty awesome,” Tommy told him. Nikki loved the way his eyes lit up when he was bragging about his band mates.

“Call him up and bring him here tomorrow night,” Nikki told Tommy. “We need a good front man and an even better guitarist.”

“We?” Tommy asked.

“Well, we’re band mates, aren’t we?” Nikki asked. “Don’t think I just ask every random drummer I see on the streets to give me a private performance, do you?”

“I...uh, that’s cool,” Tommy smiled a bit. “I’ll call Greg and have him be here tomorrow.” Nikki smiled and picked up his bass.

“You know any Kiss?”

****

Tommy quietly snuck into the house early the next morning. He had spent most of the night jamming with Nikki, laughing at his dark sense of humor, and just having the best time he had ever had. As he shut the front door, a voice made him jump.

“Well, there you are,” David Bass said from his chair as he sipped some coffee. “You know, I stopped believing Athena when she would tell me that she didn’t know where you went or when you’d be back about three months ago.”

“Uh, hey dad,” Tommy laughed a little. “You’re up early.”

“There was a good marathon on TV,” He grumbled. “Took her to the airport. Thought you would’ve been home.”

“Yeah, sorry. I got caught up in a thing…” Tommy looked down at his scuffed and worn Converse. 

“I’m assuming that thing wasn’t a study group,” David commented. Tommy didn’t answer. “Royal Oak called. Asking if you’re sure about dropping out.”

“Shit,” Tommy grumbled.

“Look, I’m not mad, but your mother will be,” David told him. “I know school isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Trust me. But Tom, this is no way to live your life.”

“We moved here for a second chance, right?” Tommy looked at his dad. “This is my chance. I have the perfect opportunity to separate myself from yours and mom’s shadows. I have a new band. Me, Greg, and Nikki Sixx. We’re going to be awesome dad.” David sighed.

“You know, your mom misses you. Why don’t you go see her? Maybe that would be the perfect chance to start a new life…”

“You couldn’t be there either dad. That’s why we’re here and she’s there.”

“I love your mother. I never stopped loving her. Things just got in the way,” David sighed. “I’m not going to stop you from making your choices Tommy. I just want you to know that once you make them, that’s it. There are no do overs. This isn’t the game of Life. This is just life.”

“I know dad. But I really have faith in this band,” Tommy told him. “Can’t you have faith in me?” David sighed.

“I always do Tommy,” He told his son. “Just get some sleep. Think it over, okay?” Tommy nodded and headed upstairs to his room. He knew Athena’s was empty and would be until she had to go back to school. It just left him and his dad alone in the house. Tommy sighed as he pushed open his bedroom door and headed in. There were flyers covering the walls from different bands he had went to see, including his own.

His eyes fell on the London poster. Black and white with the members and the information for the concert. Part of him wanted to rip the poster down, because Nikki wasn’t with them anymore and he would need a spot for their band’s flyer. But instead, he left it hanging right where it was.

A good reminder of that night as he fell into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg, for better words, was not a match. He showed off his skills to Nikki at the store, but Nikki was not as flirty with him as he had been with Tommy. In fact, he came off a little cold and concrete. Tommy wasn’t sure what had changed in the bassist, but Greg seemed to get the hint and decided not to try to continue with this band.

“So, we need a guitarist and a vocalist,” Nikki grumbled as him and Tommy walked away from the store close to opening. Tommy stopped at a paper vending machine and paid for a copy of the Recycler before they continued walking. “We need someone who fucking shreds.”

“Greg wasn’t that bad,” Tommy shrugged, looking through the classifieds.

“He’s just not what I envision for the band,” Nikki was slightly snippy whenever Greg was brought up. Tommy stopped walking and it took Nikki a couple steps before he realized the drummer wasn’t with him. “What?”

“Here!” Tommy laid the newspaper on a bench. Nikki walked over and looked at the paper.

“What am I looking at?” He asked. Tommy used his drumstick to point at the paper.

Loud, rude, and aggressive guitar player.

“Well, that seems to fit the image,” Nikki nodded. “But let’s just look around first, okay? Most people who advertise in there are assholes.”

“Oh, okay,” Tommy nodded, folding up the paper and carrying it with him, just in case.

****

Three nights went by before Nikki and Tommy found their guitarist. They had gone out on the strip, doing a circuit of the clubs until finally they saw a band playing that had a pretty kick ass guitarist. He was short, a whole lot shorter than the two of them. But damn, did he play better than anyone else they had seen.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Tommy told Nikki as they waited outside the club for the mysterious guitarist.

“Yeah. I think he’s what we need,” Nikki licked his lips. The awkward fluorescent lighting outside of the club made Tommy’s skin look a different color, but Nikki didn’t care. “Hey T?”

“Yeah?” Tommy turned to look at the bassist, and before he knew it, he was pressed against the brick wall and Nikki’s lips were on his. It was rough, but Tommy let his eyes fall closed and parted his lips and felt himself being pressed harder against the wall. But fuck, he did not mind, not one bit. He had been imagining this very scene for awhile now.

Nikki finally pulled back after a little bit, both of them breathing heavy.

“Fuck,” He breathed. “We’ll have to do that more often.” Tommy didn’t know what to say. He just nodded. It took him a couple seconds before his mind caught up with what was going on.

“Nik, there’s something I gotta tell you,” Tommy told him. Tommy was about to open his mouth to tell him something when the side door opened and the guitarist came walking out.

“Hold that thought. We gotta talk to him,” Nikki smirked at him before turning towards the guitarist, who was lugging his things out to a fucking hatchback. “Hey man, need some help?”

“Uh, I got it,” Mick grumbled, eyeing the two of them.

“We saw you play,” Nikki told him. “Wondering if you were looking for another band. We’re in need of a guitarist of your skill.”

“You saw my ad?” Mick asked, standing up straight.

“Your ad?” Nikki asked, glancing back at Tommy.

“Loud, rude, and aggressive guitar player,” Mick told them. Tommy smacked Nikki’s arm lightly, giving him a “I told you so look” before taking a step towards him.

“I’m Tommy. And this is Nikki,” Tommy told him.

“Mick Mars,” He ran his eyes up and down Tommy, like he was trying to decide if this was friend or foe. “You’re a drummer?”

“Yeah dude!” Tommy smiled happily. Mick noticed Nikki staring at Tommy like he was the most important thing in the world. “I played with Suite 19 for the longest, but I was also with a band called Dealer and…”

“Pretty scrawny for a drummer,” Mick nodded. He looked over at Nikki. “When do you want me to try out?”

“You already did,” Nikki smirked. “If you want it, it’s yours.”

“What do I have to lose? Two kids approach me in a dark alley and offer me a gig? Eh, been in worse. You should see my ex wife,” Mick smiled at them. “Number’s in the paper. Call me when you want me to come jam with you guys.” With that, he was gone. Nikki looked over at Tommy and smiled.

“Come on, let’s go back to my place for some beers,” He wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Your place the music store?” Tommy asked.

“No man. I have an apartment. I just like the free shit he gives me,” Nikki laughed. “Come on, let’s go.”

****

Mick came over and they all three played together, finally having the energy that Nikki had been craving, but they were still missing something. They were still lacking a vocalist to be the siren to draw people in. So they set out on their new mission to find someone to front the band, to sing all the songs Nikki was writing, to make them stand out from every other band on the strip.

“You think we’re gonna get lucky a second time and find who we’re looking for at a bar?” Tommy asked as him, Mick, and Nikki made their way into the Roxy.

“There’s always a chance,” Nikki laughed. He placed a kiss on Tommy’s lips. “Keep your eyes open guys.” Tommy made his way over to the bar. He ordered himself a whiskey, and as he waited for the drink, a man came up to him.

“Hey sexy, buy you a drink?” He asked. Tommy turned.

“I got one, th...Vinnie?!” Tommy’s smile widened and his eyes lit up. The blond man leaning against the bar returned the smile and gave the taller man a hug.

“Fuck T, when did you get hot?” Vince laughed. “Man it’s good to see you!”

“Um-hum,” 

Tommy and Vince turned to look at Nikki, who was standing there with his arms crossed. Tommy smiled brightly and stood next to Nikki.

“Babe, this is my friend Vince! We went to Royal Oak together,” Tommy told him. “Vince this is Nikki. We’re bandmates!”

“And boyfriends,” Nikki growled, sizing Vince up.

“Vince sings,” Tommy told Nikki. “You still in that cover band?”

“Rock Candy? Nah man. I was too good and they knew it. I’m solo right now,” Vince told him proudly. Tommy looked at Nikki, his eyes shining and he looked so damn happy.

“There’s our singer,” Tommy told him. “It’s perfect!”

“Never even heard him,” Nikki shook his head.

“I have,” Mick stepped up. “Rock Candy opened for one of my bands. He’s got a pretty good set of pipes.”

“Thanks...old man?” Vince asked, causing Mick to glare at him.

“Come on, give him a shot. Please?” Tommy asked.

“Fine.” Nikki sighed. “I’ll give you the address. Come over and jam with us.”

“Awesome!” Vince smirked. Tommy gave him a high five. Mick looked over at Nikki, who was watching the interaction between the two friends. “You guys any good?”

“Dude, we’re fucking amazing!” Tommy smiled. “You’ll love it!”

“Hey, it’s karaoke night,” Vince told them. “And I’ll be up here any minute.” That’s when Vince’s name was called. “Wish me luck T.” He winked at the drummer and headed towards the stage. Nikki crossed his arms over his chest.

“I hate that guy,” Nikki mumbled.

“He’s awesome Nik. Trust me,” Tommy smiled at the bassist before watching Vince get ready. He took the mic, and Nikki half expected some Top 40 pop. But instead, Aerosmith’s Dream On started to play, and man, did Vince do it some justice.

“Not bad,” Mick nodded. “What do you think Sixx?”

“I still hate him...but we can give him a try,” Nikki sighed. Nikki leaned over the bar to snag a pen and napkin, writing down the address that Vince would need to come to. He handed it over to Mick. “Will you give it to him?”

“Me? Why can’t you?” Mick grumbled, snatching the napkin from Nikki.

“We’re leaving. Have a thing to do,” Nikki motioned to him and Tommy. “See you tomorrow Mick.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He waved them off. Nikki took Tommy’s hand and pulled him out of the bar. Vince made his way over to Mick, looking around for Tommy and Nikki.

“Hey, where’d they go?” Vince asked.

“To screw like rabbits,” Mick groaned. He looked over at Vince and handed him the napkin before taking his leave. Vince looked down at the napkin, then at the door the band had left out of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Several Months Later**

Tommy was fast asleep in the bed beside Nikki, wrapped up in a blanket he had brought from home. He had left a lot of things at his dad’s place, a bag of clothes, his drums, and some other odd and end things. David had been a little upset at Tommy’s sudden urge to move out, and as Tommy had left, his dad told him that he would have to tell his mom at some point.

But that was a problem for a future Tommy. Right now, he was happy just laying in bed next to his incredibly hot boyfriend, with their band becoming more popular each day. Nothing could screw this up.

They had kicked their first manager to the curb, but no matter what, he told everyone that he left them, not the other way around. They were hoping that a record deal was in the works, but for now, they just kept playing the scene. They constantly sold out shows on the strip, as well as other venues around Southern California. Things were looking up for Motley Crue. It all had been since Mick suggested the name during a band meeting.

Tommy started to wake up stretching some. He felt arms wrap around him and Nikki pressing up against him, placing sloppy kisses on his neck.

“Babe,” Nikki whispered in his ear.

“Morning Nikki,” Tommy yawned. Nikki kissed down to his shoulder and held him close to him.

“Think we should do something…” Nikki chuckled a little. Tommy smiled, but he had something he needed to tell him first. 

“Babe, I gotta tell you something,” Tommy told him. Nikki was about to respond when he heard a loud yell followed by something knocking over cymbals from Tommy’s drum set.

“What the fuck?” Nikki asked, throwing off the blanket and getting out of bed, whatever Tommy was going to tell him far from his mind. Nikki grabbed his sweats and pulled them on. Tommy followed with a pair of basketball shorts. They headed out into the living room to see Vince picking up the cymbal.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked. Vince just looked at them with a crazy smile on his face. He lived in the smaller room on the other side of the apartment, but many times slept on the couch when he was too lazy to go back to his room. Tommy was sure he was still tripping on something.

“You guys are not going to believe it!” Vince told them. “Sorry T, got a little excited and knocked over the cymbals. But they look fine.”

“What are we not gonna believe?” Nikki asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Can’t tell you until Mick gets here,” Vince told him. “I called him a few minutes ago. He was already up so he should be here soon.” Tommy headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water and look through the mail stack. Overdue bills, junk mail, flyers. Tommy was about to toss it all in the trash when an envelope caught his attention. Addressed to Mr. Thomas Lee Bass-Papadimitriou. That made his heart stop.

“Oh no,” Tommy whispered to himself as he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

_ Dearest Thomas, _

_ Your sister informs me that you have moved from your father’s home. I really wish that you would’ve let me know of your change of address. I will be coming to the United States soon and wish to have dinner with you and Athena. I have missed you terribly and looking forward to seeing you. We have some things that we need to discuss. _

_ Until then, _

_ Lots of love _

_ Mom _

“Tommy? Watchya got there?” Vince’s voice made Tommy jump. He quickly tore up the letter and dropped it into the trash.

“Junk for whoever rented this place before us,” Tommy told them with a shrug before tearing the envelope up as well. Nikki got a clean looking glass and filled up with some water. He gave Tommy a smirk as he watched him.

“You know, we have to finish something later,” Nikki told him, his eyes dark. Tommy opened his mouth to speak when Mick came strolling in. 

“Okay, okay, what’s up?” Mick asked, heading to the couch to sit down.

“I’d like to know that myself,” Nikki and Tommy headed towards Vince and Mick. Vince had that big smile on his face again.

“Okay, sit down,” He told them. Tommy sat on the couch by Mick and Nikki perched himself on the arm. Vince went to the answering machine and pressed play.

“Hey there. My name is Tom Zutaut. I’m a record executive at Elektra Records. I was told this is the number for the band Motley Crue. If you could give me a call back at…”

No one bothered to listen to the rest of the message. They were all jumping up in excitement.

“Is this real?” Nikki asked. “Someone please tell me this isn’t a joke…”

“That’s a fake-sounding name,” Mick pointed out. “But who am I to judge. I changed my name to Mick Mars.”

“We should call him back, right?” Tommy asked, the letter and what he was going to tell Nikki completely leaving his mind.

“Well, yeah!” Vince handed Nikki the number. “You call him.”

“What? Why do I have to?”

“Because you’re the one that brought all us fuckers together,” Vince pointed out. “So you take the lead.” Nikki sighed but called the number. After a few minutes of talking and arranging a meeting between the band and the producer, Nikki hung up.

“Guys,” Nikki gave them all a smile. “I think we got ourselves a record deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this wrote guys. I promise.

**Present Day**

“Let me rephrase the question,” The reporter turned to look at Tommy. “Tommy, what does the queen think about your new life.” Mick, Vince, and Nikki all turned to look at Tommy, who was staring at the reporter.

“T? What’s he talking about?” Vince asked. 

“I, uh…” Tommy took a big chug of his drink. “He’s talking about my mom dude.”

“What?” Vince asked. Tommy cleared his throat.

“She’s...she’s cool with it…” Tommy gave a slightly awkward smile. Actually, he didn’t know how she felt about it. They hadn’t really spoken in awhile, and he hadn’t heard any more from her since the letter to the apartment.

The rest of the press conference went by quickly, and the band excused themselves to backstage. Nikki grabbed Tommy’s hand to stop him from walking away. Tommy tensed and turned to look at him.

“What is going on?” Nikki asked.

“Let’s not talk here,” Tommy told him. “Too many fucking reporters. Let’s go to the Rainbow or something, okay?” Nikki nodded and motioned for Vince and Mick to follow them. The four drove towards the Rainbow in slight awkward silence. Tommy felt like a kid in trouble as he sat in the back with Vince, Nikki and Mick sitting in the front with Mick driving.

“We going to the Rainbow?” Mick asked. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Nice busy place,” Tommy sighed. “And lots of booze.” Mick parked the car and they got out, heading inside to a table that was pretty much reserved for them. The waitress took their order and left. There was silence at the table.

“Okay, spill,” Nikki looked over at Tommy.

“I tried to tell you guys this for awhile now,” Tommy told them. “But my mom, she’s a queen. Uh, back in the 1500’s, Crete seceded from Greece and my mom’s ancestors set up a monarchy. She is currently reigning queen, and I…”

“You’re a prince…” Mick finished. Tommy nodded.

“Dude! We went to school together! Why didn’t you tell me?” Vince asked, staring at the drummer.

“I didn’t want to be different,” Tommy told him. “I hate the royal life. When my parents separated, I was so freaking excited because that meant I got to live in the US more. I got to drop the prince title, I went down to just my dad’s last name, I got to be a totally different person.”

“So, you’re a prince and you’re slumming it up with the likes of us?” Nikki asked.

“Wait a minute? Does that mean you’re rich? And we’ve been stealing Twinkies and hot dogs from the convenience store?” Vince asked.

“I don’t take the money that mom tries to give me,” Tommy told him. “I haven’t seen her since we left Crete. I honestly didn’t think anyone knew. Dad kept it pretty hush hush that Athena and I are a princess and a prince.”

“Reporters are savages,” Mick grumbled. The waitress dropped off their things. Tommy took a big drink of his beer.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this,” Nikki ran a hand through his thick hair. “I’ve been screwing a prince for a year now?”

“And there goes my appetite,” Vince groaned.

“I wanted to tell you Nik,” Tommy told him. “But everytime it came up, something happened and interrupted it. And by the time it was over, I forgot. Like when we found Mick, or when we found out we were getting signed.”

“This is just a lot…” Nikki sighed. He was about to say something else when someone came up to their table quickly. Tommy looked up to see Athena standing there.

“Athena?”

“There you are!” She grabbed him and pulled him out of his chair. “Come on! We gotta go!”

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked. Vince, Mick, and Nikki all jumped up.

“Uh, a family thing,” She looked at the three musicians.

“Athena, they know,” Tommy told her. “Someone blabbed during my press conference.”

“Fuck,” She groaned. “Well, I left work and there were fucking paparazzi out there waiting to catch a glimpse of Princess Athena Bass-Papadimitriou! Μου γελάς; (Are you fucking kidding me?)”

“Hey, we don’t need to speak Greek,” Tommy sighed. “Where are we going though?”

“Uh…” Athena glanced over at Nikki before looking back at Tommy. “Well, you see…”

“No,” Tommy shook his head. “No. No way. I am not going over there.”

“Come on Tommy. She misses you. And this is a big thing,” She told him. “Like, you thought the press was bad being in a rock band.”

“What are they talking about?” Vince asked Mick.

“I am not going over to the mansion. That’s final.” Tommy shook his head.

“Mansion?” Nikki asked, looking at the Bass siblings. “Boys, I think we wouldn’t mind going to a mansion.”

“Nikki…” Tommy looked at his boyfriend.

“Hell yeah I wanna go to a mansion!” Vince declared. “Are there any hot chicks there?” He looked over at Athena, who just shrugged.

“Debbie Renoylds was there a couple weeks ago,” Athena told him.

“Yeah, that’s...wait a minute. A couple weeks ago?” Tommy looked down at her. “Athena, how long has mom been here?”

“Well, you see…” Athena gave him a sheepish smile. “Couple months.”

“What?!” Tommy yelled, getting some attention from other patrons.

“Look, you can yell at me later, but we really have to go now,” She told him. “If you don’t come with me, you know she’ll send some of the guard.”

“I don’t know much about this royalty shit, but sending the guard sounds scary,” Mick told him. Tommy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn’t he just go on playing music and having fun?

“Okay, fine. I’ll go,” Tommy groaned. “But I won’t be happy about it.” Athena smiled and hugged him.

“Let’s go,” She pulled him out of the rainbow, Nikki, Mick, and Vince following. “Uh…”

“Hey, we’re coming too,” Nikki told her. 

“Okay, okay. But you guys all gotta fit in the same car with us,” Athena explained. “Just trust me on that one. And...maybe lose the eyeliner?”

“Excuse me?” Nikki asked.

“Never mind. Get in the car.” She led them out to her car. It was a tight fit, but they managed to squeeze together. Nikki, Vince, and Mick were in the backseat, leaving the siblings in the front. Tommy was drumming his fingers on the dash as they drove.

“Athena, you got any t-shirts or something I can use?” Tommy asked, motioning to his bare arms showing off his couple tattoos.

“Sorry T-Bone. Just gonna have to face the music,” She offered him a smile.

“Is your mom like an evil queen or something?” Vince asked.

“Yes,” Tommy responded as Athena said “no.”

“This is gonna be good,” Mick grumbled, leaning back in his seat. Vince looked out the window, watching as the strip and West Hollywood turned into something a bit fancier.

“Uh, guys,” Vince got their attention. “I don’t think we’re on the strip anymore.”

“Not quite,” Athena told them. Tommy turned around in his seat.

“Mom has a mansion in the hills,” He explained. “We used to vacation there when Athena and I were little. Dad is American and liked to come home and see family, so we spent many summers here until they separated.” He turned back around, not wanting to see their judging eyes.

About ten minutes later, Athena pulled the car into a gated community. She swiped a card at the entrance and drove in. Nikki, Mick, and Vince all looked at each other, silently communicating. Tommy sat in the front seat, hand resting on the door release. He was ready to bail and run. He would take his chances with the paparazzi. He didn’t want to take his chances with his mother.

But it was soon too late as Athena pulled the car up to a mansion with a well manicured lawn, fancy cars in the driveway, and armed guards standing watch.

“What did we get ourselves into?” Mick whispered to Nikki, who hadn’t spoken much on the whole drive. Tommy took a deep breath as he opened his door and climbed out, along with Athena.

“I guess this is our stop too,” Vince opened his door and got out with Mick and Nikki following him. Athena approached one of the guards, who was eyeing the band.

“Alec,” Athena whispered in his ear, telling him what was going on. The guard nodded and stepped aside. “Come on.”

“What did you tell him?” Tommy asked his sister as they headed into the mansion.

“The truth,” Athena told him. “And that we might have to cancel our date tonight.”

“Gross,” Tommy shook his head.

“Dude, look,” Vince told Mick and Nikki as he pointed to a painting. A man and woman were lounging naked in the clouds. “She’s just got them out there.”

“That is Morpheus and Iris,” A woman’s voice spoke out. Tommy cringed and all five turned to look at the stairs. A woman stood there in elegant, yet casual looking clothing, her hair up. Through her eyes, she looked enough like Tommy and Athena that she didn’t really need to introduce herself. “Hello sweetheart.”

“Hi mom,” Athena smiled. “I brought some friends.”

“I know who they are. I do read the magazines,” She almost glided down the stairs. “Vince Neil, Mick Mars, and Nikki Sixx.”

“Are we supposed to bow?” Nikki asked with a bit of a smile. Voula returned the smile.

“I have enough of people bowing. You may stand,” She told him. “It’s good to finally meet you.” She looked past Nikki to see her oldest son standing behind them, trying to hide. “Thomas.”

“Mom.” Tommy gave her a little wave.

“I forgot. Athena told me you prefer to go by Tommy, is that correct?” Voula asked. Tommy nodded but didn’t say anything. She walked to him and gave him a hug, which he did return eventually. “You are so skinny. Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine,” Tommy told her.

“Well, I have had a lunch prepared. If you all are hungry,” She looked at the other three members of Motley Crue. “Please, come this way.” She motioned for them to follow her.

“T, I’ll switch moms with you,” Vince laughed as they made their way to the dining room. Tommy said nothing.

“My chef whipped up some chicken for us,” Voula explained. “I had a feeling that Athena was going to bring more than Tommy back, so I had her make extras.” Voula motioned for everyone to take a seat. Nikki sat by Tommy and noticed how quiet he was. That was extremely unlike his boyfriend. It wasn’t long after they were seated that the food was delivered and the boys dug in.

“Oh my god, this is so fucking good!” Vince said before Mick elbowed him. “Shit! I mean, uh, sorry uh...your highness?” Voula started laughing.

“Please, call me Voula,” She told them. “We are not in Crete. You are not my subjects.”

“Okay mom, why did you want me to get Tommy?” Athena asked when she noticed her brother wasn’t going to speak up. “Outside of the paparazzi thing.”

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” Voula admitted. “It was announced I was going to see my children in America, and someone put two and two together, finding David and my’s marriage certificate and everything.” She looked over at Tommy. “As for why I wanted you here, I have decided that I want to step down from the throne in the next year or so.”

“Mom…”

“And as my oldest child, you know what that means,” She continued. Tommy looked at Nikki, Vince, and Mick, who were staring at him.

“Mom, no. You know I never wanted that,” Tommy told her.

“It’s your duty as prince,” She told him. Tommy slammed down his fork.

“Screw my duty!” He yelled.

“Tommy…” Voula started.

“You haven’t been in my life for years, and then you show up and expect me to be king?” He stared at her. “And we just got big. Our album just went big. We’re so popular mom.” Nikki could see his boyfriend was on the border between pissed off and about ready to cry.

“I’m sorry Tommy, but this is what happens. My father did it to my, his father before him.” Voula explained. Tommy closed his eyes and sat down. It didn’t matter. His voice was never heard, no matter what he did.

The rest of the visit seemed tense, Voula giving the boys a rundown of Crete heritage. And once lunch was over, she gave them a tour of the mansion. Tommy didn’t speak the whole time. Nikki looked over at Athena, who just shrugged. She wanted to say more, but she was stuck. 

“Why are there so many naked chicks?” Vince asked, looking at the artwork that was displayed. “And guys with, like, everything hanging out?” Voula laughed a little.

“When it is painted nudity, it is art. Everything else is considered pornography.” She explained to the frontman. Vince leaned over to talk to Mick.

“Remind me to invest in art,” He told him.

“You boys are more than welcome to come over anytime,” Voula explained. “I will have Alec make some passes for you.”

“I got it mom,” Athena told her, excusing herself from the group. Tommy headed out onto a balcony to smoke. At this point, he didn’t care what his mom said about anything. Nikki watched him, debating on if he should go out and talk to him, when Voula approached him.

“You seem close with my son,” Voula pointed out. Nikki tore his attention away from Tommy to look at her.

“Uh, yeah,” Nikki nodded. “I love him.”

“Oh, I see,” She watched the bassist for a second. “If you love him, then you have to know that if Tommy doesn’t step up and take the throne, things could end up very badly.”

“What do you mean?” Nikki asked.

“We’ve never had someone not take the throne, and I’m not sure what will happen if Tommy denies it.” Voula explained. Nikki looked back out at Tommy, who was leaning on the railing, looking out over the hills. “He won’t listen to me, but I bet he would listen to you.”

“You can’t be asking what I think you’re asking,” Nikki stared at her.

“He won’t listen to me,” She told him. “From what I hear, he doesn’t listen to his father either. But he listens to you. Please.”

“I…” Nikki didn’t know what to do. Why would she put him in a spot like this. It was Tommy for fucks sake. Nikki loved Tommy more than anything, but he didn’t want to ruin a whole fucking country because he didn’t want his boyfriend to leave him.

“Please Nikki,” Voula begged. “He has to do this.” Nikki looked back over at Tommy, who now had Vince and Mick with him. Vince was talking about some of the artwork he had seen and Tommy was shaking his head.

“Why me?” Nikki asked.

“Because, like I said, he won’t listen to me. I’ve been trying since he turned 10. He used to be my sweet little boy,” She sighed. Tommy, Mick, and Vince came in then. Tommy looked at Nikki, who had a look in his eyes that told Tommy something was wrong.

“I think we’re ready to leave,” Tommy grunted. “See you later mom.” He walked past her, heading to the front door. 

“Uh, thanks for the lunch...Voula…” Vince rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re welcome,” She nodded. With that, Mick, Nikki, and Vince headed out to where Tommy was waiting for them. He was looking around, trying to find his sister.

“Where the fuck is she?” Tommy asked, looking around. “I’m ready to go.”

“Calm down T, this place isn’t half bad,” Vince laughed, but Tommy shot him a glare.

“She’s probably fucking the security guard,” Tommy groaned. “I’ll fucking walk if I have to.”

“Damn, and I thought I was grumpy,” Mick shook his head. “Here she comes right now.” Sure enough, Athena came walking over towards them, fixing her hair and adjusting her clothes.

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked.

“I’m ready to leave,” Tommy told her coldly. Athena looked at Nikki, Mick, and Vince. Nikki wouldn’t look at her, Mick just stared ahead, and Vince just shrugged.

“Okay then,” She nodded. “Let’s go then.”

The five piled in the car, Voula watching as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nowhere near completed yet, so let me know what you guys think!


End file.
